College Girls
by Kitera
Summary: While looking into a vengeful ghost at a college campus, the boys run into a girl that Dean is positive is another hunter.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Supernatural and it's characters are products and property of their creator, Eric Kripke. I am making no profit off of this work, it is merely my imagination showing off my love for such a wonderful show and the best pair of brothers I have ever seen.

**A/N:** I would like to note that the way this story has been written in a slightly less conventional fanfiction manner. Most authors have an abundance of exposition written into their fanfiction and normally I do as well. But as I got the idea for this particular scene I realized that writing fanfiction for Supernatural it needs to be approached in a slightly different way. The form is minimalism it was very common in the Modernist period of American Literature (~1920-~1935). The form was made very famous by Ernest Hemingway in his many short stories, novels, and novellas. It is is also a form that I have come to quite enjoy playing with. So now without further adieu, the ficlet.

* * *

**College Girls**  
_By Kitera_

_

* * *

  
_

"Stop staring at her ass, Dean." Sam admonished with a roll of his eyes. The girl was hot sure but really, could his brother go one job without thinking with his dick.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah."

"How long's it been?"

"Since you got laid?" Sam asked, his tone condescending with a hint of mockery in it.

"What? No. Since we last met another hunter while on a job." Dean's tone held a hint of annoyance that Sam hadn't noticed the way she moved. No wonder Sam got caught with his pants down so often, he failed to notice those little nuances that were so telling. And that girl's body was screaming training, sure she could blend but to another hunter she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Not since we hooked up with Gordon to kill those vegetarian vampires." Sam said with a sigh.

"I swear to god she's another hunter."

"Dude, you know the chances are really slim, right?"

"How often did you see girl's dressed like that at Stanford?"

"All the time." It was a stretch of the truth but Dean didn't have to know that.

"With jeans that were both tight and allowed free movement at the same time, and combat boots?" Dean looked at Sam like he'd been an idiot; there was no way he saw other hunters at Stanford with any real frequency otherwise Dad wouldn't have let Sam go there in the first place. Large amounts of hunters meant one of two things, there was a hunter friendly bar nearby like the Roadhouse or there were a lot of supernatural happenings. The first wouldn't have been much of a problem but the latter would have given Dad a problem.

"Okay so I saw only a handful like that at Stanford." Sam admitted.

Dean grinned; yeah that's exactly what he thought. Looking back over his shoulder he could just make out the back of the girl's head as she started walking around a bush. "I'm telling you bro, she's a hunter." About facing abruptly Dean started walking after her, his walk brisk so that he wouldn't lose her.

Whirling around Sam stared in surprise as Dean got farther and farther away. This was just great, they were supposed to be investigating what was going on at the college and Dean was going to chase some tail; leaving him to do all the work – again. "Dean! Where're you going?"

"To prove my point."

--

The girl however was not unaware of Dean's presence. She was as Dean had surmised a hunter herself. She could have shaken him if she wanted but it wasn't often that other hunters decided to encroach on her jobs and this particular hunter was attractive and young; a big change from the status quo in the other hunters she met.

She walked into an elevator and pulled an ear bud from her ear and watched as he slipped through the closing gap of the doors behind her. "Why are you following me?" Her expression carefully controlled so as not to give herself away. If she could make another hunter, then what she was hunting could make him too and she did not need him blowing her cover.

"I think we could work together." Dean said leaning back against the wall nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, playing it off as if he were a kid from one of her larger classes and he was talking about one of the group projects they'd been assigned.

"Yeah. You're wandering around a college campus posing as a student – have any leads yet?"

She changed her expression to one of confusion as she bit on her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," He didn't believe her, there was something that was just _too_ practiced about her expression that made his instincts scream at him that she was another hunter. And if she wasn't she was a very very skilled con-woman, "Never had to cut off someone's head because they had a second set of teeth and left a pile of corpses in their wake? "

"You're crazy. – Let me pass."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass?" He asked leaning into her personal space, trying to trip her up. As far as Dean was concerned she was good but he was better and he would get the truth out of her soon enough. All he had to do was push the right buttons and she'd be as easy to read as a book.

"The thought is sorely tempting." She snapped, her guise slipping for the briefest of moments. He was highly persistent and it was getting on her nerves, her target was in this next class and he was delaying her. She was never late and she wasn't about to let some two-bit hot shot, newbie hunter screw with the character she'd created for herself on this job.

"Try it sweetheart."

She was all set to actually to do just that but then her eyes alighted on another student walking down the hall. She couldn't very well get into a scuffle, it would ruin everything. Thinking quickly she decided this could be used to her advantage, "Some other time –" she murmured and called out to the student in the hall, "Excuse me, sir, help – my ex – he won't let me out of the elevator. Please, help me!"

"Bitch." He murmured as he let her out of the elevator. He knew better than to cause a large scene over something so idiotic. She didn't have to admit it but she'd given herself away already anyway. Thanks to the handy little tape recorder he'd thought enough to grab out of the Impala's trunk he had it all on tape for Sam. The kid couldn't doubt him now.

"Maybe just a bit." She smiled to herself as the man she asked for help didn't have to do anything; the other hunter just let her go. Obviously he didn't have as solid of a cover as she did, he couldn't get into trouble. However it was clear as she walked to class that she would be looking into him. Good thing it was a digital graphics course; a sketch would be going out to her contacts.


End file.
